


【扉泉】恶之华

by tbod



Series: 木叶忍法帖 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbod/pseuds/tbod
Summary: 那些纤细的宇智波们——正因为怀抱着深厚的爱意，才会越过界限，做出人们所无法理解也无法接受的事情来。所以——就只有警惕他们。控制他们。远离他们。不要注视那些绚烂华美的花朵，因为那最终只能结出憎恶的果实。“过于强烈的爱就会导致更加强烈的憎恨。一旦宇智波失去了爱，他们就会被憎恨所控制……是的，我见过太多的例子了。”
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Series: 木叶忍法帖 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010568
Kudos: 4





	【扉泉】恶之华

一

千手扉间听见有小孩子在哭。  
这是有点奇怪的，却也不那么奇怪。男孩子都有点固执的骄傲，非要一个人躲起来哭，不肯将眼泪给别人看。如果扉间想哭的话肯定也要躲起来——当然这并不是说他会想哭。  
不是他说，在千手一家四个兄弟里面，大概就只有扉间足够理智和冷静。板间和瓦间都太小，软绵绵的，一戳就哭，虽然拿起了武器还不知道忍者到底意味着什么。他的大哥虽然足够强悍却奇怪地心软、天真、脱线又容易沮丧，这种个性让他们的老爹深感忧虑。  
千手佛间总是对着自己的二儿子念叨。  
他说扉间啊，你得好好帮着你的大哥啊。柱间无疑具有领导人的才量，但是作为未来的千手首领，他太磊落了……  
扉间很容易便领会到了父亲言而未尽之意。  
他点一点头，挺起尚且稚嫩的胸脯，用他所能做出的最为郑重庄严的姿态承诺：  
你放心吧。

于是在发现大哥最近往南贺川边跑的次数增加了之后，扉间做的第一件事情就是偷偷跟了上去。  
这是为了防止大哥遇到什么奇怪的人——他正当化着自己的理由，最后却发现他大哥只是遇到了一个新朋友，俩人在河边亲亲密密又是打水漂又是对练，还在争论手里剑到底怎么扔比较好。  
扉间看了一会儿，心里泛起些辨识不清的滋味。他是不会承认这种莫名其妙的情绪来源于“大哥都没有和我这么亲密”的，这不是他的人设。  
所以他没滋没味地听了一会儿就撤退了。在他悄无声息地从树林里离开的时候，听见了大哥在叫对方的名字。  
斑。

——这名字有点耳熟。  
他将手揣在和服袖里往回走着，一边苦苦思索到底在哪里听过这名字，直到小孩子的哭声彻底扰乱他思绪。如果是往常或许扉间会更理智一点绕开的，但那天他竟是在某种不知名的作用力驱使下循着声音走了过去。  
于是他看见了那个团坐在树下将自己缩成一小团的家伙。他穿了一件黑色的衣衫，黑色的头发散在肩上几乎和衣服连成一片，整张脸都埋在膝头上，哭得一抽一抽的。  
“……喂。”  
扉间叫了一声。  
许多年后他午夜梦回，仍然能清晰地看到这一个瞬间：树下的男孩抬起头来，露出白白净净的一张脸，眼周仍然带着泪痕，但那双黑色的眼睛却透出尖锐狠戾的目光，仿佛能够穿越时间狠狠穿透扉间的身体将他钉在地上。

许多年后的扉间会想起这一刻，然后意识到。  
原来宇智波泉奈已经死了那么久了。

二

事实上在扉间和泉奈第一次遇见的时候，他们并没有像日后那样你争我斗水火不容。至少泉奈在恶狠狠地瞪了扉间一眼之后就继续自顾自地哭着。倒是扉间这个照顾兄弟已经照顾得很顺手的老二就势走到他身边坐了下来。  
“喂，别哭了。”  
“管闲事。”  
“说说吧。发生什么事了？”  
“哥哥他啊……居然和别人玩在一起了。”  
扉间停下来在袖子里找手帕的动作。他想应该不会这么巧吧，停了半晌才若无其事地说：  
“正巧，我大哥也是。”  
“是啊，玩得可好了……和我都没有这样过！每次和他对练的时候都是让着我的，和那家伙打的时候倒是很认真……”  
“没错，在族里的时候就成天装大哥的样子，我都不知道他还会打水漂。”  
“……还笑得那么开心。”  
“嗯，笑得那么开心。”扉间附和。  
这时候身边的少年终于察觉有什么不对而抬起了头。他停下来了哭泣，虽然说话的时候还是不由自主带一点抽噎：“——你大哥？”  
“——你哥哥？”  
现在这情况大概就是同是天涯沦落人了罢。  
被彼此的兄长“无情”抛弃的两个人你看看我我看看你，最终哼了一声彼此扭过头去。半晌之后，还是扉间先问了出来。  
“他们怎么认识的？”  
“谁知道。”  
“……看起来关系不错。”  
“就是这样才糟糕。”少年闷闷地道，“万一要是对方别有用心怎么办。我哥哥很温柔的，很容易被骗的……”  
扉间回想了一下那个河边动不动就炸毛的家伙，觉得和“温柔”或者“容易被骗”这样的形容并不沾边。要说起来他大哥才是天真又心软，如果对方不怀好意……  
然而身边少年怀疑的眼光已经盯了过来：“你在想什么？我哥哥才不是坏人。”  
扉间哼了一声：“就算你们不怀好意，我也会保护我大哥的。”  
“我也是。”少年说着，小心翼翼地挪动身体坐得离他远了一点。  
……这有意思吗？扉间无语，站起来随便拍了拍身上的土：“不管你了，我先回去了，爱哭鬼。”  
“……收回你的话。”  
“哦？那你叫什么啊。”  
“泉奈。”  
——这名字好像也在哪里听过。  
扉间想，难得堂堂正正地回答：“我是扉间。”

盯梢自家哥哥小组于是就这么成立了。

后来扉间在听柱间追忆当年的时候就总是走神想起他和泉奈在林子里盯梢的事情。他们似乎都更早意识到彼此属于水火不容的两个家族，可是为了柱间和斑，谁也没有选择去戳破这个事实，甚至有志一同地选择联手隐瞒。有时候他们在林子里见面，第一眼便在彼此询问。  
被发现了吗？  
还没有。  
两人谁也不会就此软化下来，只是冷冷地别开眼，各自选一个有利监视的地形，看着河岸边的柱间和斑。  
那两个人总是很开心，高兴起来笑声能远远地传到这边树林里（明明为了不被发现，他们已经离开这么远了）。于是扉间会皱紧眉头，泉奈则会下意识咬着指甲。但是谁也没有突然蹦出去，说这是不对的你们是不应该认识不应该玩耍不应该笑得这么没心没肺的。  
扉间想或许是因为他们都有点心疼自家的兄长。  
或许……  
他悄悄瞥一眼泉奈。  
少年的皮肤很白，头发很黑，眼睛很大。他总是抿着嘴，带一点不高兴的神气，像是将背上的刺都竖起来的小刺猬。但是扉间觉得他很好看，至少比那个成天炸毛的斑好看多了。  
他有点想摸摸泉奈的头发。  
如果当时泉奈在树下哭的时候他就伸手去摸了该多好。  
他想着，将手揣在袖里，盯着远处的柱间和斑。两个人打着打着就摔成了一团。  
扉间又切了一声。  
他们每次监视的时候都并不说话——当然，这是为了不被发现。只有走的时候会彼此看上一眼。  
那意思是我回去就告诉大哥/哥哥那家伙的真面目。  
可是到最后，俩人又蹲在小树林里监视了。  
扉间回忆到这里的时候就听见柱间深情地说“斑是我的天启”。这话酸得他一阵牙疼，思路却奇怪地转了个弯儿转到泉奈身上。

泉奈是他的什么呢。孽缘吗。

三

纸里包不住火。  
弟弟们无声的纵容和善意的隐瞒只是稍稍隐瞒了被发现的时间，却并不能避免在河边开战的结局。在千手佛间一脸严肃地质问扉间，柱间到底在做什么的时候。扉间就意识到这一切终于会导向这个结果：和平总是个虚像，一切终将完结。  
那天他全身披挂和老爹一起走在柱间身后，心里想大哥肯定会选择通知对方让斑逃走的。  
稍稍出乎他意料之外的，是斑也做了同样的事情——他本以为宇智波会更加心狠手辣一点。  
但这并没法改变什么。因为佛间和对面的宇智波家主都跳了出来，他自然也跟着，一眼看见了对面的泉奈。  
“另一个是扉间啊……”*  
“还有泉奈啊……”*  
那一瞬间他们的目光无谓地在空中交错而过。往常扉间觉得自己是很容易看懂泉奈在想什么的，但一刻泉奈的黑色眼眸中不再带有任何情绪。他们动作一致地挥起刀——那刀似乎比他们自己都要来得高些，踏着南贺川的浅流冲向对方。  
没错。  
这就是千手和宇智波的宿命。  
他们已经彼此屠杀太久，血流得太多。只有血能洗血，仇恨能解决仇恨，就像他斩向泉奈的一刀和泉奈毫不留情的格挡。他将全身的力量都加在那刀上，正像泉奈所做的那样，刃器在他们中间发出不堪重负般的格格响声。

那是他和宇智波泉奈的第一次交手。  
和以后的许许多多次一样，胜负平分。

四

后来的千手和宇智波便仍如以前一般，因为各种各样的理由而厮杀。新的坟墓被挖开。今日还见到的人也许明日便长眠泉下。直到佛间死去而千手柱间接任了组长一位，这情况也并未有所好转：他们现在要面对的是宇智波斑。  
而扉间作为副将，总是对上宇智波泉奈。  
泉奈有着仅次于宇智波斑的幻术。据说只要直视他的眼睛就会被摄人心魂的幻象捕获再难逃脱，而一旦沉入幻象等待着你的便是无情的刀锋。包围他也是困难的，因为他足够灵巧，速度上能够略胜他一筹的似乎也只有扉间了——但是他也要小心防备泉奈的瞳术。——此消彼长，综合起来仍是势均力敌。  
然而泉奈却远远没有扉间那么高大。  
他瘦小，苍白，像是固定在了少年的身形里不再成长。这么瘦小的身体里到底是怎么蕴藏着能够和扉间打得势均力敌的力量——扉间偶尔擦拭刀剑的时候也会想到这一点，然后咬牙切齿发誓下一次一定要给他好看。  
他们的缘分本应止于战场上的厮杀，再无其他。

——如果不是那一次刺杀任务的话。

在长年的战乱渐渐落入僵局之时，长期委托千手家的大名要他们去取来一名政敌的性命。这人按辈分来说还是大名的叔父，但却在失却继承的权力之后转投敌方。年轻的大名也够狠绝，一张帖子送来千手，指明要这人的头颅。  
那时候柱间正离开族地去做仙术修行，这任务责无旁贷落在扉间头上。  
他打点了人手备齐了忍具一路疾行，堪堪在森中别馆蹑上出行的政敌一行。敌方带了不少的武士，自然也也雇佣了厉害的忍者。扉间躲在高大的杉树上放开查克拉来观察敌方的形势，并不意外队伍中混着的忍者背上带着团扇的标志。  
如果斑也来了，只怕难以善了。  
他正这么想着，看见有人推开门赤脚走上游廊。照例是一件黑色的单衣，领子立起，和肩上黑发几乎要混为一体。似乎察觉到有人在窥视一般，青年抬起头，望向扉间藏身的方向。  
是泉奈。  
扉间一动不动，等到青年重新转进屋中才启动飞雷神飞走了。  
这结果比对方由斑护卫要好一些，但一样棘手。那日夜里他独自躲在营帐里苦思对策，还没想出所以然，随行的忍者就急匆匆冲进来：“扉间大人！有忍鹰送来这个。”  
他挑挑眉接过莫名而来的纸条，发现上面就简简单单地写了一行字——某时某刻在林间池边一晤。  
落款是泉奈。  
这自然可能是个陷阱，但是扉间并不想平白无故地落人一头。

约定的所在绝不适合伏击。  
虽然叫做池子但只有浅浅的一层水，偏偏四周都极空旷，跟来的忍者们只能在远处的树上隐蔽身形。  
“扉间大人，您真的要过去吗？”随行的忍者轻声问道。  
扉间停在阴影之中迟疑了片刻，而远处的月光下黑衣青年独自站着。即使以扉间的感应能力也无法察觉到其他人的存在。他最终交代一句“你们在这里等着”便独自走了过去。  
对于死对头的到来宇智波泉奈只是点了点头，直接跳过了一切寒暄便切入正题：  
“千手是来杀那位大人的。”  
扉间点点头：“不错。”  
“我可以给你们提供方便。”  
泉奈极其轻描淡写地说出了悖逆于忍者常理的话语。扉间微微皱了皱眉头，既意外，却又在心里某个地方觉得理所当然一般——或许是因为泉奈的表情太过平静而冷冽罢。  
“这可真是意外的消息。”  
“就算是忍者也有挑选雇主的权利。这个家伙不会信赖宇智波。”泉奈说，“难道你们就没做过类似的事情吗，千手扉间？”  
扉间当然也做过这种不光彩的任务。事实上在雇佣关系之间，总存在一些罅隙，令忍者们可以将“忠诚”用在更为有价值的所在。当然，这类的事情从来都是他来决定和从事，甚至并不多和柱间讨论。在这一刻他忽然意识到，也许泉奈和他所担任的任务是类似的。这认知微妙地动摇了他，但是他压下心里的波动，冷哼一声：“这真的好吗？要知道这样你们的任务就失败了啊。斑会乐意你这样做？”  
泉奈冷淡地笑了笑：  
“那是千手太狡猾，和我们有什么关系？——当然，不会让兄长知道。”  
扉间思忖了片刻。这件事情对于千手并没有什么损害，除非这整个交易不过一场骗局和陷阱。  
“我不信任你。”  
他最终说。  
“我也不信任你。”泉奈说，“但是多增加损失又有何益处？……如果是千手柱间会答应这笔交易。”

结果是，扉间鬼迷心窍一般地答应了，他将用来施行飞雷神的印给了泉奈。  
在刺杀的那一天，他也做了可能落入圈套的准备。但事实上没有——他得手得非常顺利，那大名的叔父毫无防备便被他一刀刺穿了心脏。扉间毫无耽搁地割下对方的头颅，启动飞雷神飞回营地，有些意外一切竟然如此顺利。  
直到他们交付了任务之后许久，扉间才从情报贩子那里听到一些关于这位政敌的传闻。据说这人骄傲跋扈又性好男色，据说曾经放出狂言想要宇智波的族长与之春宵一度。  
……应该说真是好胆色吗。扉间漠然地想着，大概理解了泉奈为什么那么轻易便放水给千手。对于那个青年而言，大概没有什么比维护宇智波一族——尤其是斑——更为重要的事情了吧。若是自己不能剪除对宇智波有害的因素，那么就算放下忍者的高傲来利用敌人的刀剑。  
这样看下来，或许泉奈比斑还要更加可怕一些。  
尽管做出了这样的判断，扉间却并没有真正意识到——泉奈会为了斑和宇智波一族做出何种决定。

而等他最终意识到的时候，一切已经覆水难收。

五

从某个时刻起，战争便渐渐显出了些许僵持的趋势。大名们的地盘渐渐趋于稳定，战事的间隔变得更长，并以更为幽微隐秘的方式进行——暗杀，刺探，谍报……  
这平静之后究竟是什么谁也说不好，是遥遥不可及的和平，还是更为炽烈的战火……？  
在柱间从仙人之所修炼归来之后便力主和宇智波结盟。现下他的力量确实已经远超于一般忍者之上，甚至有传闻说他一个人便能抵挡一支军队，凡是见识过千手柱间之木遁的人皆目其为忍者世界的顶点。千手族中的长老亦不可能像之前一样，将他仅仅视为青涩可欺的年轻族长。因此在柱间召集所有长老商议这件事的时候，至少没有人用闭门不出来表示反对。  
即使如此，扉间也认为柱间的步子一下子拉得太大——他在长老们面前慷慨陈词，认定千手和宇智波不应该再这样继续争斗下去了，仇恨不是解决的方式，和平才是——而那些年老的、受过伤却仍然持有昔日的战绩的老人们仍然犹疑不定。他们用目光传递着暗示，逃避着柱间直接的目光，最终有人低声地提出了反对的意见：  
“但是……老首领的遗言……”  
扉间紧紧皱起了眉头。他上前一步，用严厉的目光逼视着那位长老：  
“父亲确实是留下了遗言。但那里有提到一个关于仇恨的字吗？”

和战国时代的大多数人一样，千手佛间并未能够安享晚年。在一次和宇智波的战斗之后，他的旧伤复发，继之缠绵病榻，竟至不起。  
在最后的那段日子里扉间和柱间都守在了他的身边。而在高热之下佛间的目光游移着，即使落在了扉间的身上却只能喃喃叫出母亲的名字。  
母亲不在这里，父亲。柱间说，试图以木遁的查克拉安抚父亲的病痛。可即使是他的力量也无法阻拦必然到来的死亡。扉间第一次认识到他的大哥竟也有力不能及的时候——这甚至让他感到了一丝惊讶。  
千手佛间最终只清醒了一次。那之前医忍已经下了断语，认定他无法熬过这最后的夜晚，是故家中长老都前来道别。在人们的团簇下这千手一族多年的首领竟然醒来，他的目光扫过在场的每一张面孔后落在柱间身上。  
柱间，千手一族就交给你了。他说，——你要从宇智波的手中保护族人们。  
千手柱间伸手握住父亲的手。回答“是”的时候他垂着头，黑发遮掩住他的表情。  
但他身边的扉间觉得，那一刻兄长是哭泣了。

而现在，这些长老竟然想用这遗言去拦阻兄长了。  
他再度上前一步，手已经按在了刀柄上——或许这几个苟延残喘的老家伙真不知道自己有多少分量了，这些已经不会再上战场直面杀戮因而能够保存残年的家伙。他们仿佛不能直视扉间一般纷纷转开视线，但柱间却将手放在他的肩上，轻轻摇了摇头。  
“请看清形势吧。为了终结这个乱世——这是我所能想到的，唯一的道路。”  
他说，语气里有着不容置疑的坚决。下一刻他踏前一步，深深地躬身下去。  
“请诸位和我一起，为了明天而努力吧。”

那天晚上扉间难得地没有在晚饭之后直接躲进自己用来试验忍术的房间，而是少有地陪着柱间小酌了一杯。  
“大哥，”直到脸上因为酒力而泛起薄红，扉间才开口，“我真的很不喜欢看你低头拜托的样子。”  
“哈哈，是这样吗？”柱间爽朗地笑了笑，浑然不以为意的样子，“只要是有必要，我不介意低头拜托啊。”  
“……大哥，你好歹也是千手一族的族长啊。”扉间嘀咕着，“难道有必要的话，你也要对宇智波斑低头吗？”  
“如果有必要的话——”柱间沉吟着，“不过啊，斑那个人大概是不会接受别人低头拜托的吧。那样做的话他大概会怀疑我的诚意。”  
“你怎么又知道了……”  
“斑其实是一个很好懂的人啊。”柱间笑眯眯地说着。  
扉间呻吟了一下，拒绝再去了解柱间这话背后的含义。反正宇智波斑只有他大哥能对付，至于他只要能和泉奈沟通就行了。

六

结盟远不是那么容易的事。  
事实是第二日便有长老私下里找到扉间。他们知道谴责柱间的“天真”只会激起扉间的回护之意，于是选择了另一条说服的路径：宇智波心狠手辣不可信任。他们一一历数那些被宇智波所杀的族人们，尤其要提起板间和瓦间（天知道他们之前是否还记得这两个孩子的姓名），然后又说宇智波这崇尚力的一族怎可能相信我们？千手和宇智波就像水火不能融合。  
扉间就这样听着，并不面折，亦不承诺去劝说柱间改变主意。他点一点头说“我知道了会妥善考虑”，便开门送客。  
长老们来的时候尚是傍晚，离开的时候却已夜深。扉间极尊老爱幼地送诸位长老到院外，给足面子，却终究不肯表明自己态度。最终一个长老似是被他这样不冷不热的态度所激怒，放弃了假笑而提高了声音：  
“柱间这小子一厢情愿，他以为他能让那个宇智波斑乖乖俯首听令吗？宇智波从来不像他这么天真——”  
“那也要看情况而定。”  
扉间冷淡地道，点一点头转身回去了。  
这帮老家伙们的大部分话都是废话，唯独最后那句话切中了柱间的软肋。  
结盟并不是一厢情愿的事情。  
而且——就算宇智波真的答应了结盟，千手就能信任他们吗？扉间想起那日泉奈是以一种如何漫不经心的语气提起出卖雇主的交易。若易地而处，他会以同样的漫不经心来向新的敌人出卖千手吗？  
柱间或许一厢情愿，但是扉间必须为了一族考虑周到。他沉着脸走进院落，看见柱间正拿着卷轴坐在廊下等他：  
“扉间，来看我写给宇智波的信件！嗯……是不是这里的措辞还要修改……？”  
扉间看着兄长爽朗的笑容，犹豫片刻，终于决定不提一字自己的顾虑。  
“让我看看。”

令人惊讶的是宇智波竟然真的同意了柱间所提出的和谈请求。地点自然不可能在任一方的族地之中，似乎为了表示诚意，宇智波们选择了一处温泉街中的高级料亭，并作出了主人的姿态来邀请千手们赴宴，甚至书信都写得极有风雅的韵味，就差如同和歌一般系在花枝上送来了。  
即使两方都已经在来往的书信中做出了“绝不动武”的承诺，但真正到了那一天，整条温泉街还是被密密麻麻的忍者们占领了。扉间只要略一开放感知就能发现整条街上没一个普通人，查克拉的密度简直高得可怕——不止千手精锐尽出，宇智波也是一样。  
倒是出来迎客的料亭老板娘仍是未曾变过。在这种乱世之中仍能经营下去的女人自然也有不少手腕，尽管眼下情况不啻大军围城，行礼之时捺在地板上的手指都不见半分颤抖。  
“宇智波家的老爷们已经在里面等候了。”  
老板娘说完拍一拍手，便有小童持了灯笼引他们过去。这一日料亭自然不可能再有别的什么生意，空廓的庭院极安静，似乎能听到湿润的夜气浸润在石灯笼上的声音。童子将他们带到宇智波们等候的所在便匆匆离去了，仿佛多留一刻都增添了危险。  
扉间开始思考如果真要打起来要怎么逃走了。而他的大哥柱间，就像浑然感觉不到紧张气氛一般，对已经先到了的宇智波两兄弟极自来熟地打了招呼：“好久不见了，斑，泉奈。”  
面对柱间的热情，宇智波斑也不过只是投来了无动于衷的视线：“既然这么郑重地说有事要谈，那么就听听你要讲什么吧。”  
扉间跟着柱间走进屋，在座位上坐了下来，正对面便是泉奈。今天青年也照例穿着那一身宇智波的黑衣，视线和扉间对上便略点一点头，扉间同样颔首作为回礼。但他的大哥显然并没被这种冷漠的气氛所改变。  
“真无情啊，斑。”柱间说，“连一点寒暄的时间都不给吗？”  
斑略抬了抬眼皮：“嗯？”  
“上次你那么匆忙地就走了，我很担心啊——”  
“闭嘴！”  
虽然不知道兄长这句话到底哪里踩到了对方的痛脚，斑很快就丧失了冷漠的表面叫了起来。似乎很快察觉到了自己的失态，他索性站起来一把抓住柱间：“你跟我来。”  
说着就匆匆拉着柱间出去了，顺手砰地一声拉上了拉门。  
扉间表示这展开他略理解不能。他对面的泉奈看着他的表情，忽然“噗”地笑了。  
“看来他们还有些事情要好好讨论一下。”一旦笑了，泉奈整个人的轮廓便变得柔和下来，“怎么样，要不要先吃些东西？”  
“算了。”扉间还没有心大到能若无其事地和宇智波面对面吃东西的地步，鬼知道会不会有什么下毒的问题，“他们之前是不是私下见过？”  
“大概是吧。兄长也并未告诉我，他只是提到求医的时候遇到了以前的旧识，没想到……”泉奈又笑了笑。  
扉间本来应该能够从这句话中推断出更多的东西的，但那一刻他忍不住盯着泉奈看。大概这样微笑着的青年是他所从未见过的，而他不得不承认，这样的泉奈非常动人——就仿佛他身上那层冰冷的伪装褪去了，显示出一个普普通通的、看上去比真实年纪还要小一些的青年来。  
“怎么，柱间没有和你提到这件事情吗？”察觉到这一点，泉奈的声音里多少出现了些许优越感，“看来同样都是弟弟，被兄长信任的程度却不一样啊。”  
“……”扉间压抑着“要输了”的预感生硬地转开了话题，“所以宇智波是愿意接受结盟的提议了？”  
“这取决于很多因素。你们的诚意，族人的态度，以及兄长的决定。”泉奈说，“不可能轻而易举决定下来。如果我们结盟了，那么怎么处理之前的雇主？如果他们决定雇佣其他的家族一举消灭我们两族怎么办？”  
“只要我们团结起来，就可以继续拉拢其他的家族。”扉间说，“南边的猿飞，北边的日向——这些家族和千手都曾有过合作。”  
“哦？”泉奈敛去了笑容，“那千手也可以直接和他们结盟。”  
“你在试探我们吗？若论实力，只有宇智波和千手——只有我们的结盟才能具有足够的力量去撼动大名。”  
“……真是实际的千手扉间啊。”  
“你相信情感之上所建立起来的同盟吗？”扉间意有所指，“我可见识过你的忠诚感，泉奈。”  
“号称‘爱的一族’里竟然也有你这样的人啊。”泉奈冷笑了一下，“一点也不保留伪君子的外衣。”  
扉间不以为然地摇了摇头：“我们是忍者。忍者需要善于忍耐，需要计算利益，需要抛掷无用的荣誉感去博取最后的胜利。为了达到利益最大化而选择最优的手段——我正是基于这点赞成结盟的主张。这一点难道你看不到吗？时势正在变化。”  
“就算是忍者，也有豁出一切都要保护的东西啊。”泉奈低声地说，“如果千手和宇智波的结盟不能势均对等，那么我是绝对不可能同意的，哪怕拼上这条性命也会反对到底。”  
扉间直觉想要反驳泉奈说法，但是他很快便意识到如果是他大概也会做出相同的决定。他之所以能够支持兄长关于结盟的决定，难道不是因为意识到现在千手正在实力上隐隐居于上风么？他沉默着没有继续说下去，而这时候斑已经推开了门重新走了进来——他的大哥柱间依然笑着跟在身后，可那笑容里似乎有些勉强。

之后的谈判是场灾难。  
斑连续不断地丢出了一系列具体而吹毛求疵的问题，从严肃认真的结盟之后对于雇主关系的处理，到鸡蛋里挑骨头一般的对于结盟之后远景规划的设想（扉间可看不出斑是一个精于此道的家伙）。柱间试图尽可能地回答这些问题，但是似乎怎么样的回答都没办法满足斑的挑剔，扉间简直都想掀桌（如果有桌子可以给他掀的话）。  
最终柱间也只好在火力全开的斑面前败下阵来，承认自己考虑尚不周到，如果可能可以希望有再次会晤那么今日便就此告辞。  
泉奈将他们送到廊上，照例是略一点头，并不多说一句便转身回去了。

扉间一边往外走一边最大化地调动了用于感知的查克拉。可喜的是并没有什么埋伏——两方人马似乎都仍然按兵不动。这时候柱间停下了脚步，望向仅有微光照亮的庭院。  
“下雨了。”  
扉间慢半拍地察觉到这点。那雨与其说是雨不如说更像是一阵夜雾，那湿气透过来，似是要连他们的衣袖也浸湿了一般。  
“斑的眼睛……”  
柱间又说，然而说了这四个字之后便停下来。昏暗中扉间看不清他的神情，然而那语气确是极难过的。他正想问的时候，柱间轻轻摇了摇头。  
“我们走罢。”  
料亭的老板娘已经在门口恭送客人了。她捧出两把伞：“既落雨了，还请客人拿上雨具吧。”  
“劳您费心了。”  
柱间并不会拒绝别人的好意，便和扉间取了伞，撑着离开了。  
扉间落后一步跟在柱间身后，一面发出了讯号让千手的忍者们撤离，一面想着，在门合上了之后，模模糊糊所传来泉奈所说的那句话究竟是什么。  
是“你的眼睛又流血了”……吗？

七

很久以后，在人们已经习惯用二代目称呼扉间，而他自己的自称也不知不觉地成为了“老夫”的时候，他用了很长的时间来研究宇智波一族和他们的写轮眼。  
这做法并不正派，绝不，其中涉及到的见不得人的事情绝非仅仅将宇智波斑的遗体偷偷隐瞒下来而已。如果宇智波一族真的发现了他在私下里进行什么研究，就算他是火影只怕也没有什么好下场。  
但是他还是这样做了，而且从不后悔。  
扉间和柱间截然不同，他的兄长是那种可以微笑着接纳一切的人，但是扉间却一定要找到事物的逻辑解明其中的原理才肯罢休。只有理解一样事物——一个族群——你才能知道怎样让他们发挥出真正的力量，或者怎么防范他们。  
其结果——却很难说是好的。  
“你所创造的术和政策似乎都导向了有些棘手的结局啊。”  
大蛇丸几乎是嘲笑地说。  
“我不是告诉过你要好好对待宇智波吗？”  
被秽土转生出来的柱间叹息着。  
然而就算是死过一次的扉间也从未觉得自己做错了什么。他说宇智波一族太过执着于爱又太过纤细偏执（看他们的写轮眼便是最好的例子），只要稍稍不慎就会走上歧途。所以他的防备是对的：正常人不能跟着宇智波一起发疯，这世界总要有稳妥的运转方式，权力、义务、利益分配、分权制衡……领导者的职责就是考虑这些并作出合理的决定，就像修剪树木一般，要剪去那些容易被病虫害所侵害的枝丫，哪怕它们看起来没有什么问题。  
扉间是那样固执地认定了宇智波一族身上潜藏着恶，甚至没能意识到这样的自己也近乎偏执。

问题不过是，人类往往最难做到自我反省。

那一日他们回到族地的一路上气氛都沉重得异样。柱间走在最前面一语不发，这和胜利的事实并不相称——毕竟从结果上而言，是千手取得了胜利。  
如果只单单看结果的话。  
跟在后面的扉间同样没办法说什么。他手扶着刀柄往前走，耳边能够听到忍者们极小声的议论：之前说好的结盟呢——宇智波总之也不可能答应——现在也许是个好时机——如果够聪明——为什么不赶尽杀绝——族长的意思——我们能信任他们吗……  
扉间心里泛起一阵烦躁。  
柱间提出结盟的场合他怎么看都怎么不合适，尤其是他刚刚一刀砍伤了泉奈之后。宇智波斑会为了让弟弟得到医治就同意这样的请求吗，这里面难道没有潜在的要挟的意味吗？溯本推源，该说是扉间做错了——可是他又做错了什么呢？只要握着武器便连孩子也要杀掉，忍者难道不就是这样的存在——更何况那是与之为敌多年的宇智波。  
即使那是宇智波泉奈也没什么差别。  
但扉间没法辩解。他甚至不能确定现在翻腾在自己心中的感情是不是内疚。  
他们一直维持着这种奇怪的沉默到了家，而扉间才在最后一刻叫住了兄长：  
“大哥，我——”  
他想解释些什么，却又无法解释。说他并不是意图如此——？他自己都不可能相信。  
然而柱间并没有意识到弟弟的纠结。他的脸上带着一种深刻的、几乎是孩童般的茫然，就仿佛被所珍重的一切抛弃而孤零零地留在荒野之中一般——这是柱间绝不会展现在外人面前的表情，甚至在他意识到扉间的目光中之后就立刻收敛起来换上那种日常的、长兄一般宽厚的笑容：  
“不是你的错，扉间。”  
这大概便是柱间作为兄长所能表示的善意。  
然而他并没有像往常那样，亲昵地拍一拍自己弟兄的肩膀，只是不发一言地转身离去了。  
于是便剩下扉间一个人站在寂静空旷的院落里。  
他举起手看了看，那确实切进另一具人体的触感似乎还残留指掌之间。富有经验的忍者是能够从这种触感来判断一刀的成效的：是否足以让敌人失去战力，抑或只是并不严重稍稍将养便能回复的伤势，又或许这一刀下去已经足以将敌人置于死地……扉间自然也熟稔于这种判断。  
但他只是茫茫然注视着自己的手掌。

那上面并没有沾染一丝半分的血迹。

八

在宇智波泉奈受伤之后，千手和宇智波长期以来的均势关系似乎就逐渐崩毁了。之前千手这边隐然的优势在斑闭门不出之后便成了实打实的优势。而在斑从战场上销声匿迹之后，宇智波的战斗力也大不如前，连着两次战斗都是一触即败，就仿佛失去了族长的同时也失去了主心骨一般。甚至到了最后，终于有宇智波的忍者出现在千手族地之中。  
他们是叛逃而来的。

扉间走进审讯室的时候发现除了负责审讯的人之外，柱间也立在屋子的一角，任由阴影遮住他的表情，就连扉间进来也没有打个招呼。桌子对面坐着的那个叛忍头上已经流下了冷汗，脸色惨白，偏偏眼睛被封印盖住，连确认一下自己的境遇都很难做到。  
“你为什么要背叛宇智波。”  
负责审讯的忍者声音平平地问——千手自然没道理单纯相信一个“背叛”的忍者。  
那叛忍慌乱地道：“我是真心实意的！你们要相信我……我也不想做出这种背叛的事情，但是——但是——我们的族长疯了！”  
“为什么这样说。”  
叛忍紧张地吞了口口水，喉结痉挛一般地滑动着：“他……他……挖了泉奈大人的眼睛……”  
扉间向前迈了一步。他的查克拉不由自主地发散出来，那冰冷的气息几乎要吞没屋中的所有人：“你说泉奈怎么了？”  
叛忍颤抖着，无助地转动着头颅。如果不是被牢牢拴在椅子上也许他早已经不顾一切跳起来逃命了。但这时柱间伸手握住了扉间。  
温厚的木遁之力盖住了他的。屋中的空气重新恢复了应有的温度。扉间听见柱间重复着自己的问题：  
“泉奈还好吗？”  
“……泉奈大人已经下葬了。”叛忍抖抖索索地说出这事实，“……而族长……族长移植了他的眼睛——”  
斑大概是疯了。  
扉间想。他后退一步，心里空空荡荡的，仿佛什么本该在那里的东西瞬间消失了，他独自一个人孤零零地飘在广大的虚无之上。  
为什么能做出这样的事情。  
泉奈是多么信任——多么爱戴他的兄长啊。  
那叛忍还在无力地辩解着什么。然而扉间只是甩开了兄长的手走出去，不想再听一个字。  
他是没有资格愤怒，也没有资格哀悼的。  
因为他也是凶手之一。  
是他把泉奈送到斑手上的。

九

即使后来因为秽土转生而再一次和宇智波斑在战场上正面遇上，扉间还是觉得最可怕的斑是单枪匹马独闯千手一族的那一个。  
并不是说那时候的斑更强。但是那时候的斑就像是一柄刚刚折断但刃锋依然的刀，就连残损的裂口也成为锋锐，他扫过来的视线简直森冷如同死神的刀锋，又潜藏着一种不顾一切的蹈火飞蛾般的疯狂。  
那是扉间人生中第一次那么真切地有了“大概要死在这里”的预感。尽管斑独自一人，而他身边全是战友。往日的宇智波斑总在战斗中保持着优雅的风度——他最愿意用“起舞”来形容战斗本身；但那一日的男人犹如死亡本身。如果斑想要杀他说不定早已成功了，但斑只是冷冷地扫过他，目光和扫过路边的石块没什么分别，下一刻就挥起长刀迎向柱间的木龙。  
但斑毕竟不是超人。毫无顾忌的忍术使用让他的查克拉更快耗尽——须佐消失了，他最终无声无息地倒在地上，就像已经死了一样，扉间甚至走过去才能确知这个男人仍然活着——却也和死了没什么差别。那空茫的眼睛里不存在希望，也不存在光芒，就好像他的性命早在迈上战场上之前就已经从这躯壳之中逸去了，而存在其中的只是能将人吞没的绝望。  
那时候扉间忽然意识到也许斑是没有办法失去泉奈的。或许在此杀了斑，男人也不会感觉到较之更剧的痛楚，相反让他活下来反而更难。  
于是他提起刀，想着这大概就是千手和宇智波的最后结局了。  
但是他的大哥拦住了他，甚至于接受了斑那几近儿戏的要求。当时在场的所有人几乎都被这发展和柱间的坚决所震慑住，结果是斑反而成了唯一一个能够拦住柱间的人。  
后来曾经有部下小心翼翼地去问扉间，族长那时候到底是不是认真的。如果以族长的自愈力来看就算受了伤也会很快痊愈吧——难道说那一刻千手柱间竟是真的准备去死吗？  
扉间无情地打破了部下们的自欺欺人之举。  
“兄长从来都是认真的。”  
那一刻柱间是真的准备献出生命。为了他那近乎愚蠢却又天真到伟大的理想。

那之后的一切都顺利得恍若不实。  
两族顺利结盟，建立起新的村子，一切事务按部就班地展开，大名们开始承认这新的不可忽视的忍村，而其他的忍族也递来了加入的迹象。  
在这之中扉间避免不了和斑遇见——那并没有旁人想象的剑拔弩张。他们只是冷淡地点一点头，就仿佛仇恨并不存在于他们之间一样。

柱间是历来不太和他说教的。在他们两人的关系里反而是扉间一直在担任那个更为严厉的角色。而只有一次，在会议之后柱间特地将扉间留了下来：  
“我想和你谈一谈斑。”  
“我知道大哥你相信宇智波斑。”扉间冷着脸，“但是无论你怎么说，我是不可能相信他的，他是为了自己连弟弟都能杀掉——”  
“扉间！”  
柱间喝止了他。那一瞬间往日里温和的木遁查克拉也变得冰冷而极具压迫感，就连扉间也禁不住后退一步。但很快柱间就收敛了查克拉，唯独神情还是一样严肃。  
“斑是一个从来不会为自己说话的人，所以人们都没办法明白他的想法。但是他是绝对不肯伤害泉奈的，就和我绝对不会伤害你一样。”  
扉间没有回答。柱间在斑的事情上从来不肯理智一点，他有时候不明白那究竟是因为宇智波是柱间理想的一部分、还是因为什么更为私密而切近的理由。总之作为弟弟，他没办法过多地揣测这种事，也不可能质问柱间——如果斑当初只提出了“将扉间杀掉”的条件，你会怎么选择？  
扉间自认是个理智的人，没有必要和大哥在这种已经无法假设的话题上纠结下去。于是他只是点了点头。  
“我知道了。”  
扉间没有承诺他会试着去了解斑，亦没有告知柱间他绝不会放松对斑的警惕。他和柱间永远都会选择不一样的做法，就像很久以前千手佛间所叮嘱的那样。光明之下有黑暗——如果柱间注定去拥抱他那远大而光明的理想，就让扉间来做那个在阴影中坚守并警戒的人就好了。  
柱间注视着他，眼中的希冀渐渐熄灭下去变成了无奈。  
“时间会证明一切的，扉间。”  
他说，带着最后一点微薄的希望。  
“是的，”扉间重复了一遍他的话——却是在完全不同的意义上，“时间会证明一切的。”

十

后来人们谈起第二代火影，会提起他是如何在第一代火影过世之后兢兢业业完善了村子中的各种制度，创造了各种奇怪的忍术，终身未婚，并有一群来自不同忍族的学生。他对宇智波的偏见，假如说不是特意隐藏过，至少也完美地被权力制衡的假象所遮蔽了。失去了斑的宇智波们安于木叶警备队的职务，甚至并不多对前族长突兀的入侵和身亡说些什么。如果说在年轻的一辈里有什么议论的话——那也逃不过暗部的耳目。  
于是宇智波镜的存在多少有些人质的意味：这一连串动荡之后宇智波总要做出某种向村中靠拢的表示，哪怕这表示只是一个纯洁懵懂的孩子。扉间并不喜欢这种做法，但是宇智波镜是没什么过错的，他对待他像一个普通的学生一样。  
至少他尽力去这样做了。  
然而宇智波镜同样具有仿佛随着血脉流传下来的敏锐。到了他足以辨认出别人的目光里所包含的好感和恶感之后，他便逐渐意识到了自己同时作为一个宇智波和作为千手扉间的学生的矛盾之处。在他拿到上忍称号的那一天（那时候他依然年轻得可怕），他走进扉间的办公室告知老师这个喜讯，并请求得到一样特殊的贺礼。  
扉间从文件堆里抬起头。这要求多少出乎意料之外。  
“你想要什么？”  
“我想请您诚实地告诉我。”宇智波镜说，黑色虹膜下闪过写轮眼的红光，“您到底对宇智波的事情是怎么看待的。”  
扉间注视着自己的学生。  
他从来不觉得宇智波镜像他所熟悉的任何一个宇智波，但是这一刻，他的脑海中却浮现出了泉奈的面容。他推开了桌上的文件，尽量让自己足够坦白：  
“我所认识的宇智波……是肯为了族人而献出一切的人。”  
“……咦？”似乎没有想到会从扉间的口中听到这样的话，宇智波镜愣了一下。  
“他死去的时候不过二十四岁。还很年轻……可以说，根本不应该死去。”扉间说，将这些字句从记忆中钩沉出来是要费一些力气的，更遑论对一个学生去说出这样的旧事——但就像被什么在背后推动一样，他继续说了下去，“那时候千手一族和宇智波一族长年征战不休，他的伤是我所造成的。”  
宇智波镜惊讶地睁大了眼睛。昔年的战争对这些孩子们来说已经有些遥远了。  
“但是，他的死亡却是他自己选择的。只有这一点……是千真万确的。  
“我曾经也不愿意相信这一点，”扉间停顿了一下，“但是那只是我自欺欺人。他是为了保护他的族人——他最重要的人而献出自己的性命的。纵使他选择了偏激的手段……宇智波似乎总是喜欢选择偏激的手段，甚至不去考虑可能造成的眼中后果。”  
宇智波镜注视着他。  
“老师，您后悔吗？”  
“他做出了选择。”扉间说，声音里潜藏着他也并未意识到的苦涩，“而我后悔或者不后悔——并不会改变昔年的事实。”  
宇智波镜思考了片刻，道：“如果是为了村子的话，我也一样。无论做什么都可以——哪怕把这条性命都献出去也没有关系。”  
这说法听起来真的很宇智波。  
扉间想。  
这一个也好，那一个也好。只要是为了他们想要实现的事情，宇智波就会轻易地跨过那条爱和憎恨之间原本分明的界限。  
“就算为了你老师的心理健康吧。”扉间刻意换了个轻松的口气，“至少我死之前，别做出这样的决定。”  
宇智波镜笑了一下。  
“是的，老师。”

但他的学生依然死得很早。  
宇智波镜的生命终结在二十五岁，并不比泉奈长很多。  
对扉间而言大概唯一还可以欣慰的就是，那至少是在他死后所发生的事情。

十一

……其实他是从一开始就知道的。至少应该是这样。

千手和宇智波的和谈在第一次不成功的会面之后，仍然半死不活地延续了一阵。  
尽管斑那之后就不肯再出面，因是之故，出于双方对等的需求，延续和谈的就只剩下了他和泉奈。  
一来二去两族之间也并不那么紧张了，他们放任两方族长的弟弟会晤而不像之前出动那样的阵仗。于是这种会谈慢慢变得有一点像私人的会面了——你总不能指望两个人还能多么严肃。  
虽然每一次柱间都要对他叮嘱颇多，但扉间见到泉奈之后就意识到大哥的这些话语都没有什么作用。就像扉间一样，泉奈早已思考过了结盟的各种利害关系，其中很大一部分是没办法直白地摊到明面上来谈的；而最关键的能够左右两组命运的那一点信任，又从未在千手和宇智波之间建立起来。  
有时候扉间想为什么还要继续这种虚应故事的会谈呢，但是和泉奈见面并不是什么糟糕的体验。或许就像柱间没有办法忘记和斑一同在南贺川边畅谈理想的日子一样，扉间也一样，记得和泉奈一起在树林里合力监视着自家兄长的日子。  
有一次他真的问了出口。  
“如果可以的话——我们还是可以和以前一样守护兄长们。”  
“然后将我的下半生耗在和你争斗上吗？”泉奈说，带一点讽刺的笑容，“这听起来不像是什么好事情。”  
“口舌之争总比刀剑来得要好。”扉间说。  
泉奈的脸色迅速晦暗下去。他扭过头去看着庭中的景色，只留给扉间一个侧脸和犹如白玉般的一小段颈子。  
他的回答甚至要迟一些才真正被扉间所理解。

“——不。言语一样可以杀人。”

他们最后见面那次就是之前种种努力彻底宣告崩毁的一次。那一天的宇智波泉奈看起来比以往任何时候都来得肃然，他沉进他的黑衣和斗篷之中，显得那么瘦小，几乎要被包围着他的黑色所吞噬掉一般。  
“到此为止了。宇智波不可能接受和千手的联盟。”  
这回答在扉间意料之外又在意料之中，所以他也能够露出一个官方笑容：“真是可惜。本来这是一件对我们两方都有利的事情。”  
“你和你的兄长不同，只要你对宇智波产生怀疑，你就会用那些见不得的手段将宇智波慢慢从权力的中心摒弃出去。”泉奈冷笑了一下，“从个人的角度来说，和你做同盟绝不是什么愉快的事情。”  
“好像你不会为了宇智波做出相同的选择一样。”扉间挑眉，“承认吧，宇智波泉奈。我们两个其实都一样。”  
泉奈抬起眼睛注视着他。那种注视的方式十分特别——就仿佛要通过目光将他整个人刻印下来一般。扉间被他看得简直背后的寒毛都要立起来了：“怎么……”  
“也许就像你说的那样。”泉奈说，“说不定我所做的安排到最后都是逃不开你的眼目呢。这样不是很糟糕吗？”  
“……就这么期待和我战斗吗。”  
“我总要做出选择。为了保护什么，大概就必须放弃什么吧。”泉奈慢慢地说，“我真心希望……千手和宇智波永远不要结盟。斑是没办法对付你的，扉间。”  
“斑还有你啊。”  
扉间下意识地说。  
于是泉奈微微地笑了一下。那笑容犹如雪下的椿花一般，令扉间一时移不开视线。

“扉间，飞雷神印是不是永远不会消失？”

所以，他是一早就知道的。  
在那个属于宇智波泉奈的终结的到来之前——他就已经应该知道事情会怎样发展了。  
可惜他的反应总要慢一些。那场交手，胜利者并不是表面上的千手扉间，而是受了伤的宇智波泉奈。  
他找到了一个多么合适的理由，既可以将眼睛给他的兄长，又可以用最后一点力量去阻止两族的结盟——那就是扉间毫不留情的一刀。  
但是泉奈最终也仍旧失败了，他没有意识到柱间会用那样的决心来留下斑——他也没有意识到斑比他想象的还要温柔。他所做出的一切没能阻止悲剧的到来，反而在某种意义上加速了它。

十二

到头来便是这样的。  
那些纤细的宇智波们——正因为怀抱着深厚的爱意，才会越过界限，做出人们所无法理解也无法接受的事情来。  
所以——就只有警惕他们。控制他们。远离他们。不要注视那些绚烂华美的花朵，因为那最终只能结出憎恶的果实。

从漫长的沉睡中被召唤出来的扉间冷漠地注视着这世上最后一个宇智波的族人。

“过于强烈的爱就会导致更加强烈的憎恨。一旦宇智波失去了爱，他们就会被憎恨所控制……是的，我见过太多的例子了。”

Ende.


End file.
